


Pink and Black

by Celestial_Celery



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Celery/pseuds/Celestial_Celery
Summary: Shannon and her meister Celeste have a questionable yet powerful friendship. The two are strong but unrefined - so they join the DWMA to become an even more dangerous duo. They seem determined, so what are they fighting for?





	

'Here we are then'

The duo looked up to the extravagantly structured building once they had passed the last step. It's skulls, spikes and oversized candles would have been intimidating, if it wasn't stylised to fit into a children's cartoon. It was a saturday, so classes were not on - which explained the lack of anyone around - the day that they were to meet with Lord Death himself to be enrolled into the school.

'I don't see why it HAD to be a Saturday, the whole point of the weekend is to be out of school - nevermind joining it,' Shannon casually remarked, her disapproval evident even with half her face covered by her fringe.  
Shannon stood with a slouch and her hands in her pockets - which could only be described as her natural state of being. Her jumpsuit was an 'obsidian' black, so she said, with a large red and blue cross marking her chest and knees; The only visible skin on her body were her hands and face. Her deep red hair was neatly tied into ponytail either side of her head with a white ribbon, something that anyone could see was out of place on her otherwise dark and boyish outfit.

It was not, however, that large of a mystery where the ribbon came from. To Shannon's left, happily humming to herself, was her meister and best friend Celeste. Her pastel pink hair, wide grin and ribbon decorated outfit was a large contrast to her weapon companion; Though the larger contrast were their personalities.

'It will be better to join today friend, we can take our time exploring this wonderful building this way,' Chirped the ever positive Celeste, her words as soft as a cloud 'Ooh what adventures we will have in this place~'

Shannon sighed, a common sound, and reluctantly followed after Celeste who skipped merrily towards the front entrance of the building 'Oh I am just soooo~ exci--'

*THUMP* 

Her daydreaming had once again caused reality to forcefully remind her of it's existence. She tripped over the ribbons on her shoes, causing her to fall face down onto the cold hard concrete. 

'Nice landing,' Commented Shannon, who put no effort into helping her friend - who also put no effort into getting up. Distracted by the comedic display in front of her, Shannon had not realised someone had just opened the front doors of the academy and stood watching the pair - one on the floor and the other chuckling. 

'Uh, Good morning'

Shannon jumped at the deep voice and sought out it's source. A man - or not? - with lifeless blue skin and dreadlocks stood in the doorway became visible to her, and she took a small step back at the sight 'Celeste get up,' she whispered, accompanied by a kick to her side.

'This floor...is not nice,' Celeste replied before slowly rising to her feet and brushing off any accumulated dirt from her skirt 'But no worries, friend! I am as good as golden! No injuries here, no ma'am!'  
Looking ahead Celeste noticed the man 'Oh! Hello~' She gave him a sweet smile and a wave.

Before Celeste could continue on, Shannon interrupted 'Yeah, hi. Name's Shannon, and this airhead is Celeste,' She introduce, gesturing to her partner who appeared to have her mind elsewhere as she looked past them with a faint smile and a quiet hum of a delicate tune 'You're Mr. Barret yeah?'

The man seemed somewhat bewildered by the two, as if he had not know they were coming today 'Yes, but please, just call me Sid. When is was alive everyone called me Sid,' He replied 'You must be the new students, here, follow me to Lord Death. He's the one you need to talk to' With that he turned around and started walking back into the academy. Confused by his statement, it took a few moments before Shannon followed - dragging Celeste along by the arm.

They passed through many halls, and up one set of stairs before Sid spoke up and broke the silence only filled by Celeste's humming 'So you guys are planning on joining the DWMA, huh?' He asked awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Something about him made it seem as if he were suspicious or wary about the two.

'That's the plan'

'You two are partners already?'

'Yeah'

'You're the weapon, right?'

'Right'

'What weapon are you?'

'Gun'

'Sorry, what was that?'

'A. am. a. gun.' Shannon stated sternly, trying to make it a obvious as possible that she didn't want to talk. To further the point she reached into Celeste's backpack and pulled out some wireless headphones and put them on, turning up the music to an unreasonable volume.

'Oh. Right, uh, so how about you, huh?'

'Huh?' Celeste replied, momentarily coming back into reality before deciding her imagination was more interesting and looked away again.

Sid stared at the two as the walked before slowing looking away again 'These two? Death can't be serious...' He muttered to himself.

After a minute or so of walking they arrived at a door that stood out amongst the others; One that, much like the exterior of the building. was decorated with skulls. 'Lord Death is just through here,' Sid stated 'He's requested you go in alone, so I'm off'

Shannon watched him walk off, making him feel even more uncomfortable, before opening the door and walking in with a determined stride - Celeste just behind.

\-------------------------------

Leaving the DWMA, Shannon yawned 'So we're academy students now, starting on Monday,' She reiterated from Lord Death 'Better make this weekend a good one'

Celeste nodded in agreement 'Oh yes! It is so exciting, and King Skull was so pleasant! Not to mention that it was so nice of Sidbie to guide us to the King. Oh and the castle itself was beautiful - fit for a princess you could even say,' She started, and Shannon could tell that it would be a while before she stopped 'I can't wait to see what other knights train under the King! And I wonder how many new companions we will make! Oh I am just so elated for our new adventure, this will truly be one to remember: Meister Celeste and her Weapon Shannon join the righteous DWMA in hopes of becoming the greatest heroes ever!'

Shannon smiled and let out a small laugh, for once she agreed with Celeste - this would definitely be an adventure remember, but was it going to be a good memory?


End file.
